Mind Games
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: Trubel returns from Santiago. While on a case Nick and Trubel encounter a mysterious new Wesen.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I kinda own the new Wesen.**

 **Hi, so I started writing this series a while ago and had put it in hold, but inspiration struck! I have another series in the works, but if I don't post this one now, I probably never will. So this is now AU, set sometime within the range of "Good to the Bone" and "The Taming of the Wu." And guess what? It features a brand new Wesen I thought up myself! Hope everyone liked it!**

* * *

Nick slowly became aware of the relentless screech of his alarm clock, the noise slowly dragged him from his sleeping state and back to cold hard reality. Nick slammed his hand down on it, turning it off. He glanced over at the empty space next to him, Adalind had most likely gone to work early, taking Kelly with her. She seemed to be doing that more often these days.

Nick sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He felt heavy and tired despite having just woken up, but it was more type of tiredness that sleep can't fix. His back muscles ached from being tense, and his shoulders felt like they weighted a ton. Nick rubbed his hand over his face, the stress, and his entire life's situation in general was starting to wear on him. He had a Wesen uprising to deal with, whom his boss was working with, the woman he was living with had reverted back to a Hexenbiest and had yet to come clean to him about it. And to top it off Trubel had been sent away on a mission to another country. The number of people Nick trusted was dropping fast and he felt more alone than ever.

Nick looked down at the floor, gently resting his head in his hands. He thought about Trubel, about how much he missed her, about how she an in another continent. How he missed how they used to be, he missed working cases with her, and he missed her living with him. He missed waking up every day knowing she was just…there. But now she worked for Hadrian's Wall and they called the shots. He knew they were doing good, but some days it felt like they kept her away from him. His life had changed so much, and some days he wished he could go back and do things differently.

Nick sighed and rubbed the sleepy from his eyes. He stood up and went you get ready for work.

* * *

Nick walked through the HW headquarters. He had been having to check in with them more frequently these days as Wesen activity increased. He had just spoken with Eve, as they had both had been attempting to keep tabs on Renard. Nick walked through the control room, Meisner stood in front of a large screen studying video footage.

"Burkhardt." Meisner called, making Nick stop walking.

"Yeah." Nick acknowledged.

"Thought you'd be interested to know Trubel got back from her assignment today." Meisner reported, not taking his eyes off the footage.

"Really?" Nick blurted, letting a little more excitement show in his voice then he meant to.

"She's in her room. You can go see her if you want" Miesner replied.

Nick left without another word and briskly walked down the gray hallways. He kept going until he made it but Trubel's room, he could feel a bit of excitement building within him. He gently knocked on the metal door, it making a hollow echo as he did.

"It's open." She called.

Nick opened the large metal door and peeked his head through. He felt his heart leap as he saw her, seeing her seemed to make everything a little bit better. She was sitting in her bed drawing in a small sketch book. Then Nick felt his stomach drop as he saw she was once again bruised and cut up. Trubel's gaze landed on Nick as he stepped inside, a grin immediately appeared on her soft yet injured featured. She sprung to her feel, and threw herself into Nick's ready arms.

"I really missed you." Nick admitted, swaying slightly as he held her.

"I missed you too." She buried her face in his shoulder.

A moment later the embrace ended as Nick pulled away to further examine her injuries.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, reaching up and touching one of the cuts on her face.

"I'm fine." She assured with a smile, taking his hand and gently lowering it.

"So how was Santiago?" Nick asked.

Trubel thought for a moment.

"Tedious." She answered.

"How was Germany?" She asked, cracking a smile.

"Complicated." Nick replied.

They both laughed.

Nick was about to speak, but was cut off by the ring of his phone.

"Hey Hank, what do we got." Nick answered the call.

"Ok got it, be right there." Nick spoke, before hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Trubel inquired.

"We're working a murder case, Hank's says we got a lead. Our suspect might also be responsible for a string of assaults, I think it might be Wesen" Nick replied.

Trubel nodded.

"But that's not the weird part." Nick added.

"What's the weird part?" Trubel inquired, becoming intrigued.

"After the assaults, all the victims have been slipped into comas, doctors can't find out what's wrong with them." Nick informed.

"Can I come with you?" Trubel asked.

"I'd like that, but are you sure your feeling up to it." Nick said with hints of worry in his tone.

"Absolutely." She stated.

* * *

Nick and Trubel sprinted down the street, they were currently in pursuit of the suspect. They had briefly seen her Woge and she was something they had never seen before. She had glowing eyes, and her skin a deep blue with a tattoo-like patterns. The Grimms pushed harder as they rounded an alleyway. Trubel managed to close the gap first and she decked the female Wesen to the ground. The she woged patterned blue covering her skin, she shoved Trubel off of her. Trubel slammed into a nearby wall, letting out a groan of pain as she impacted. The Wesen got to her feet seconds after, Nick covered the short distance and threw a punch. But the blue Wesen blocked it, she stepped forward and firmly grabbed Nick's color jerking his face towards her. The Wesen's glowing eyes felt like they stared straight into Nick's soul.

"You reek of regret, and despair. I can smell it on you." The Wesen's voice was sharp.

"I've seen it a thousand times. You wish things had turned out differently don't you?" She went on.

Nick was shocked, how could she know that? He tried not to let his shock show, but failed.

"I can fix that, I can grant you what you truly wish. I can make all your regrets and sorrows vanish." She continued, still woged.

"Think of this as a kindness." She added, slight malice behind her words.

Then her throat contracted in an odd way and she spit out a bright blue vapor. It hit Nick like a wave and he stumbled back, couching as the strange substance assaulted his airways. Nick suddenly felt sleepy and weak, the Wesen backed away and took off running. Nick's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Trubel pushed herself off the ground, looking a little dazed. She briefly considered chasing after the Wesen, then she caught sight of Nick. She rushed over to him and knelt down.

"Nick, look at me. What did she do to you?" Trubel questioned frantically.

Nick didn't reply, simply because he now found his eyes too heavy to keep open.

"Nick!" Trubel yelled.

Her voice became distant, as Nick felt darkness blanket him.


	2. Comatose Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I do technically own the Traumweber!**

 **HI! Ok chapter 2 here we go. I feel like this chapter is kinda confusing, but I really hope it's good. I also feel like its predictable, but that could have to do with that fact that I've read it over and over and over…you get the gist. Hope you guys like.**

* * *

Nick awoke to the white walls of a hospital, he began to examine his surroundings. He quickly became aware of an IV in his arm, then his eyes fell on the person who sat next to him. It was Trubel, she held his other hand. She looked...different, her injuries where all gone. But it wasn't just that, she had a different demeanor then when he last saw her.

"You're awake." Trubel breathed a sigh of relief, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What happens?" Nick asked, winching as he realized just how much his head hurt.

"You got hit by a Wesen, hard A Lowen to be exact. The guy bent a metal pipe over your head." Trubel answered.

"What?" Nick mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, you need to rest." Trubel stood and lightly put her hands on his shoulders.

Nick complied and laid back.

"The doctor said you have a really bad concussion. Nick, they had to induce a coma." Trubel informed, her tone low.

"The doctors where even worried you might have amnesia. What's the last thing you remember?" Trubel spoke, care in her words.

"Uh...you had just got back from an assignment in Santiago, we were chasing some kind of new Wesen." Nick replied.

"Assignment?" Trubel asked, not seeming to have any idea as to what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you know, Hadrian's Wall, Wesen uprising." Nick said.

"Nick I have no idea what Hadrian's Wall is, and as far as I know the only Wesen uprising we have is when Monroe and Rosalee beat us at bowling." Trubel laughed a little towards the end.

Nick rubbed how forehead, he was still groggy and now confused. What was happening?

* * *

Nick sat in the exam table as the elderly doctor stood in front of him, checking his pupils with a light. Trubel sat in the chair in the corner of the room. The doctor checked his left eye then clinked the light off. The pain in Nick's head had lessened, but it was still there.

"You're healing very quickly. Quite frankly most people wouldn't have survived a blow like that, you're a very lucky man." The doctor stated.

"Thanks." Nick said quietly, still trying to wrap is head around the whole situation.

Nick didn't have specifics yet but as best he could tell, everything was different then he remembered it. There was no Black Claw, no Hadrian's Wall. No Adalind, and somehow no Juliette. At least Trubel was still there. Nick had so many questions, about his life, about Kelly. But he couldn't ask then now, not with so many people around. There aren't many words they could describe how Nick felt, he had awoken to a world that was the same, yet different then how he remember.

"Now the amnesia? From what I've heard, it's a little be different then your standard case. Can you tell me in your own words what you're experiencing?" The doctor tore Nick from his thoughts.

Nick sighed.

"It's not so much I can't remember, I'm just remembering things...differently, and I can't explain it." Nick replied.

"Well, Mr. Burkhardt, it is an odd situation but here's the best explanation I can offer. Comatose patients often have very vivid dreams while they're under, and you were also on some very powerful pain killers, many of which have been known to make people have nightmares and even hallucinations. That coupled with the severity of your concussion, it's not at all out of the question that your memories and dreams could've gotten jumbled and twisted together." The doctor reported, his tone almost soothing.

"My advice to you is, go home. Talk to friends and family, look at old photos. Try and get straight what is real and what was a dream. I have confidence that in time, the dreams you experienced while you were comatose will fade and your real memories will return." The doctor continued.

Nick nodded.

"So he can he come home?" Trubel inquired.

"Yes, but he should still rest, he needs time to heal. I would keep a close eyes on him just to be safe." The doctor turned to Trubel.

"If you have any questions or problems call this number." He scribbled something down and handed it to Trubel.

Nick stepped through the front door of his 'house', Trubel right behind him. What bothered him the most was that he had never seen it before. It wasn't like his house with Juliette, and it wasn't like his house with Adalind either. It was different, but in a way he really liked. It was nice and cozy but defendable and safe. He was uneasy about his new predicament, but somehow the atmosphere of 'home' soothed him, made Nick feel at peace. Maybe this was his home after all.

As best he could tell Trubel still lived with him, Trubel had said that Monroe and Rosalee would be coming over later, brining Kelly with then. Nick felt relieved at finding out that Kelly wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Nick was hoping he could ask more questions as soon as everyone got there.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the stuff out of the car." Trubel spoke, putting a hand in Nick's shoulder.

"Feel free to just look around, maybe it'll jog some memories." She suggested.

Nick watched her walk away and cracked a small smile, he was thankful that she hadn't changed, that she was with him. Nick slowly started to walk around, in took in his surroundings. Nike looked at several framed pictures on the wall. There were some of Kelly, some of Monroe and Rosalee, and some of him and Trubel. He walked up the stairs and looked at the many pictures that lined the wall. Then his eyes landed on one of him and Trubel, it was a wedding photo. Nick's Jaw dropped, it couldn't be. Could it? Nick ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. Nick paced back and forth, how could he have missed it, he was wearing a wedding ring for Pete's sake. He was married to Trubel, this had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. Right?

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee stood working in the Spice Shop, they were prepping for closing time and discussing pricing what herbs they'd need to order soon. Then a moment later, Trubel came through the Spice Shop door dragging an unconscious Nick with her. One his arms was draped over her shoulder and she struggled to hold him up.

"A little help please." She called, trying to keep him upright.

"What the hell happened?" Monroe blurted as he rushed over and put Nick's other arm over his shoulder.

Together they carried Nick to the bed in the back of the Spice Shop. Trubel stepped back catching her breath.

"We were chasing a Wesen…I've never anything like it." Trubel spoke, still a little out of breath.

"It did something to him, it was like it breathed some kind of smoke in his face, and now I can't wake him up." Trubel's voice grew worried, as she ran her hand over her face.

"What did it look like?" Rosalee questioned.

"It was blue...and she had this almost tattoo pattern on her skin. Nick said that she was a murder suspect and they'd connected her to a series of assaults where the victims slipped into comas afterwards." Trubel explained.

"You don't think it's ..." Monroe shot a look at Rosalee.

"I hope not." Rosalee replied gravely, before quickly walking out of the room.

"A what?" Trubel asked impatiently.

"A Traumweber." Rosalee answered, setting a large book down on the Spice Shop table.


	3. The Traumweber

"A what?" Trubel asked impatiently.

"A Traumweber." Rosalee answered, setting a large book down on the Spice Shop table.

Rosalee turned the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here, is this what it looked like." Rosalee turned the book around for Trubel to look at.

"Yeah, that's it." Trubel nodded.

The Grimms eyes scanned over the pages as she quickly read the first paragraph.

It read:

 _The Traumweber is one of the more rare species of Wesen, with an equally unique defense mechanism. This particular Wesen defends itself by emitting a smoke-like poison that is produced by a gland in its neck. This poison is particularly dangerous, as it sends its victims into a dream state and it keeps them locked in a vicious cycle, usually by making them dream of their greatest wish or hope. However in some cases, the Traumweber would appear to have the ability to directly interact with its victims while in the dream state, little is known about how it does this, only that it can when it gets close to them. Though this Wesen has been seen all around the world it originated in Arabic countries and is thought to be the basis for the legend of the Djinn._

Trubel tore her eyes from the pages and looked at an unconscious Nick.

"How do we wake him up?" Trubel questioned.

"That where things get complicated. We need Traumweber venom for that. But we need the venom from the same one that did this too him." Rosalee replied.

"I'll get it." Trubel spoke, clenching her fists, resolve in her voice.

Trubel quickly headed for the door.

"Trubel..." Monroe called.

She turned back.

"We need the Traumweber alive." Monroe informed.

Trubel made a gesture of understanding and walked out the door.

* * *

Nick stood, holding Kelly while Trubel was in the kitchen making up his bottle. Monroe and Rosalee had come over and they had talked for several hours, they had helped Nick fill in the blanks. Nick couldn't believe how different everything was, Nick had never lost his powers. Juiette had left Portland after she lost her memories. Adalind had never returned to Portland after Diana had been taken, and Nick mother was alive. She was off the radar with Diana, but she was alive.

A plethora of emotions swirled around inside Nick, at that moment it was like there was a tug of war between his heart and his head. His head said that this was all too good to be true, that something was wrong. But then there was his heart, his heart screamed into protest to his mind. His heart said that he was finally happy. All the bad, all the horrors and frustrations where gone. He had his son, he mother was alive, and he was married to the woman he had long ago realized he loved. Truth be told, Nick knew he loved her, he had for a long time. But he had pushed it aside, buried those feeling deep, deep down. Because she didn't feel the same and the last thing he needed was to mess up his friendship with one of the remaining people he trusted.

But if this was his reality now, he didn't really have a problem with that. A part of him couldn't help but think that if by some long shot this wasn't real, maybe he didn't want to go back. He was happy.

"You know I can put him down of you want, you should be resting anyway." Trubel spoke, walking in with Kelly's bottle.

"Nah, I want to. Besides, I don't think I'd get much rest right now anyway, I have technically been asleep for a week." Nick replied

Trubel nodded in understanding and handed Nick the baby bottle.

Nick cradled Kelly and started to feed him the bottle, while Trubel straightened up the living room area. Several minutes later Kelly had finished his bottle and drifted off into a heavy sleep. Nick gingerly got out of the chair and carried Kelly upstairs to his crib. After he put him down Nick walked back to the living room and sat down.

"You coming to bed?" Trubel asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for a while, I'm still trying to...processed everything." Nick stated.

"You can head to bed if you want, I've probably kept you up enough the past week." Nick looked to her.

Trubel shook her head with a smiled and walked over to the adjacent couch and plopping down.

Nick laughed.

"What about you, how are you doing?" She asked in a caring tone.

Nick sighed and shrugged.

"I guess I'm still adjusting, trying to sort out what's real and what's not." He answered quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trubel inquired.

"I guess I just feel kinda dazed. The dream, it felt so real, it's like when you have a really vivid nightmare, then you wake up and you know it can't be real, but it you still feels like it is for a while." Nick explained.

"Was it a nightmare?" Trubel asked.

"There where ups and downs, but yeah I guess it did feel like a nightmare sometimes. There we're moment where it felt like my whole world was crashing down" Nick spoke his, tone quiet.

"My ex Juliette turned in a Hexenbiest and tried to kill me, then I was living with Adalind. My mom was murdered, and there was a Wesen Uprising. The world was literally spiraling out of control and I didn't even have you with me." Nick continued.

"Was I..." Trubel trailed off.

"No, you were alive. But we weren't together, I never even worked up the courage to tell you I loved you. You worked for this agency that fought the uprising. They were doing good, but they would constantly send you away to other places." Nick explained.

"I guess that's apart if what made it everything so hard. Everything was falling apart, and I missed you…so much." Nick's voice was a whisper by the end.

Trubel was across the small space in a moment and enveloped Nick is a firm but gently hug. Nick held her tight to him, resting his forehead on her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She whispered, rubbing calming circles on his back.

"We're gonna get through this. We're on this together, remember." She said, pulling away enough to look at him.

"I love you. You know that right?" Nick spoke genuinely, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do, I love you too." She answered.

Trubel leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Monroe stood next to Rosalee as they poured over the pages of the old books, they had been trying to find out everything they could about the Traumweber. So far nothing useful had presented itself. Nick still lay motionless on the bed in the back of the Spice Shop. You would've thought he was dead if it weren't for his pulse, and even that was already getting weaker. It was dark out now, Trubel had been gone several hours and still no word back. They had called Adalind, she had been worried sick and had stayed for a few hours. Until she got an urgent call from the law firm and had to leave. Monroe couldn't help but think that something off about her behavior. But Monroe had pushed it aside, their main concern right now was Nick. Whatever else was happening they could deal with later. Monroe focused on the words on the pages in front of him. He was snapped from his thought by pounding on the Spice Shop door. Monroe stood and rushed over to the door, Rosalee close behind. When they opened it, they found Trubel. She was disheveled, sweaty, and had a few fresh cuts on her already injured person.

"I've got her." Trubel stated, breathing a heavy breath.

Several minutes later Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel where using a syringe to extract venom from an unconscious and tied up Traumweber. Not a second after they pulled the needle clear of her neck, did her eyes snap open. The Traumweber glared daggers at the trio and attempted to lung at them, but she was stopped by the restraints. After about a minute of thrashing, she settled back into the chair with a huff and proceeded to give Trubel a deathly glare.

Rosalee took the syringe and moved behind the counter while Monroe started pulling various ingredients off the shelves.

"Now what?" Trubel asked Rosalee in a hushed tone, keeping an eye on the Traumweber.

"Now we mix it with a few other things." Rosalee replied.

"Then what? We give it to him?" Trubel further inquired.

Rosalee sighed. "Not exactly"

"Then we give it to someone else." Rosalee stated.

Confusion flashed over Trubel's features.

"Most people don't realize it's a dream, they could wake themselves up if they did. But they don't, that's how the venom keep them asleep, it uses the mind against itself. To Nick, whatever he's dreaming about, how he got there is going to make perfect sense to him." Rosalee explained.

"What we're making, it allows someone else to enter the dream state. One of us has to go in and convince him it's a dream and get him to break the cycle and wake himself up." Rosalee continued.

"It's dangerous, but it's only known way to counteract the venom." Rosalee finished.

Trubel glance back at the Traumweber, then to Nick who was several feet away.

"I'll do it." Trubel told Rosalee.

"Told ya she would. I called it." Monroe chimed in.

Rosalee managed as much of an eye roll as she could and went back to work.


	4. A Mission

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, except Emira. I should probably tell her to take it down a notch.**

 **Description:** **Trubel enters dream state and there are a few shocking revelations waiting for her.**

* * *

Trubel sat across from the Traumweber, while Monroe and Rosalee finished up. The Grimm studied her, she had deep olive skin and thick, black hair that flowed down to her back. The Wesen still gave Trubel a deadly stare.

"What your name?" Trubel abruptly spoke, her voice stern.

"Emira." The Wesen answered,

"Alright Emira, why did you do it, why'd you gas him?" Trubel questioned, shortly.

"He a Grimm and a cop, he was chasing me, why do you think." Emira laughed.

"You're a murderer." Trubel said flatly.

"So?" Emira scoffed.

"Not the first time, won't be the last. I'm considered very valuable. I gotta do what I gotta do." The Wesen continued.

"Besides you should thank me, I did him a favor." Emira continued.

Trubel's jaw locked and she felt anger begin to bubble over inside her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Trubel hissed.

"One look at him and I could tell it. He's was miserable and lonely, it was kinda pathetic actually." She chuckled a little towards the end.

"But wherever he is, I'm sure he's happy now." Emira finished.

Trubel stood from her seat, her fists clenched.

"You put my best friend in a coma that he might not wake up from, so you listen to me. If for any reason he doesn't make it out of this..." Trubel spoke, coming down to eye level with the Traumweber.

"You're dead." Trubel finished, her tone sharp.

* * *

Trubel sat in the edge is the makeshift bed they had laid out next to Nick. Rosalee handed a small glass of a murky blue liquid to Trubel.

"You mean I have to drink all of this?" Trubel looked down and made a face of disgust.

Rosalee nodded.

Trubel made a face and prepared to drink.

"Wait, one more thing." Rosalee stopped her.

"When you're in there, don't get injured, but especially don't die." Rosalee informed.

"Trubel if you die in there, you die out here." Monroe stated

"I thought you said was a dream!" Trubel blurted in shock.

"It is. But this is where we veer into some grey areas. Theories range from some thinking it's because it's so real to the brain that it causes a physical reaction, while others go as far as say that the dream itself takes place in a different plane of reality. Nobody really knows why, only that if you're harmed while in the dream, you're harmed in reality as well." Rosalee explained.

"Good to know." Trubel said quietly.

"Bottoms up." She muttered before swinging the substance. It tasted worse than it looked.

After Trubel got over the initial shock of the horrible flavor, she laid down and took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She turned her head and looked at an unconscious Nick. Trubel reached out and took Nick's hand.

"I'm coming." She whispered to him.

Trubel felt her eyes begin to get unnaturally heavy, and a blue haze clouded her vision before her eye lids closed.

When Trubel reopened her eyes, she was standing on a street corner, sparse traffic passing in front of her. Trubel glanced around in amazement, it looked so real, she felt like she was awake. Even the pavement beneath her feet felt solid, _real_. Trubel took in her surroundings, Nick's car was parked in the driveway of a house directly in front of her. It wasn't like any of the houses he had lived in since she knew him, but the mailbox read Burkhardt nonetheless. Judging by the fact that there was another car parked right next to Nick's, that meant that someone else was here too. It was at that moment that Trubel began to mentally prepare herself for what might lie inside. This was it, this was the moment of truth. This was the moment where she would find out what his greatest hope, dream, and wish was. What, and quite possibly who, truly made him happy. Trubel figured it would either be Juliette or Adalind, and somehow idea of either left a dull ache in Trubel heart. Trubel immediately pushed those feelings back, she shouldn't care, she had willed herself not too for so long. She had a job to do, a mission. She had to bring Nick back, regardless of what she found here. Trubel took a deep breath, then quickly headed across the street. She covered the distance quickly and weaved between the two vehicles. Trubel made it to the front door and briefly considered knocking, before thinking better of it. There were too many unknowns and she needed to assess the situation before just barging into his house and telling him his whole new life was a glorified, poison induced, hallucination.

Trubel could hear voices, but couldn't see anything. She quietly walked around to the back of the house, looking for a way inside. Which happened to come in the form of an open window on the second story, Trubel started climbing. She reached the top fairly easily and swung her legs over the window sill, climbing fully inside. She found herself in what looked like a spare bedroom. There was a set of stairs visible from where she stood, Trubel soundlessly crept out of the room and just to the edge of the very top step. The Grimm crouched done peering through the rungs, getting a perfect view of the kitchen. Kelly sat in a high chair, casually chewing on a rattle, while Nick stood at the stove laughing and flipping pancakes. There was someone else that hadn't come into Trubel's view yet, they seemed to be warning him of flipping then too high, which he was. Then Trubel was shocked to see herself walk up to Nick, Nick rolled his eyes at the other version of her and went back to cooking.

Trubel thought it was sweet, at least he cared it'd her enough for her to still be his friend here. She saw the other her hug Nick from behind. Then to Trubel's utter shock, he smiled and turned, giving her a quick kiss right on the lips. Trubel looked on in shock eyes wide.


	5. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters, except Emira.**

 **Description: Trubel attempts to wake Nick up, Monroe and Rosalee have a few problems on their end.**

* * *

Trubel crouched down in a linen closet, her mind raced. She was having difficulty wrapping her head around the whole situation. This was supposed to be Nick's greatest wish, and not only where they together in it, according to the pictures on the wall, they were married. Did Nick really think of her that way? Trubel wracked her brain for an alternate explanation. Trubel knew she loved him, she had also known that it wasn't mutual. It would always be Juiette or even Adalind, not her. First she wondered if it could be the Traumweber venom effecting her, but that theory quickly fell apart. The venom is designed to trick to the victim into thinking they're awake and Trubel knew full well that she was asleep. There was a small rising hope within her, maybe he really did love her. The Grimm shook her head to clear it, she needed to stay focused, her mission was to wake Nick up. The longer he was here, the harder it would be to convince him he was dreaming.

* * *

Rosalee bent down in front of Trubel, checking her pulse while Monroe checked Nick's. Trubel had been out for several minutes and so far both their pulses as remained steady. Rosalee glanced back at the Traumweber, she was still quietly sitting there.

"I think I'm gonna go make sure the door's locked." Rosalee spoke.

"Yeah, it would look pretty weird if someone walked in right now." Monroe commented.

As Rosalee left, Monroe looked at the two Grimms and drew a heavy breath. He just hoped they both made it out of this.

Then without warning, the Traumweber woged and violently snapped the restraints. Monroe felt a rush of adrenaline and woged, lunging at the other Wesen. The Traumweber avoided him and shoved him back across the room, Monroe slammed into a small table, pain radiating through his side. Rosalee came running in a second later, but before she could react Emira, kicked her leg out from underneath her. The Traumweber picked up the chair she had been restrained in and busted it over Rosalee. Monroe pushed himself up off the ground, ignoring the pain. But Emira grabbed a broken leg of the chair and came at him, the Traumweber swung at Monroe. He dodged the first swing, and attempted to block the second one, but the makeshift club connected with Monroe's wrist, sending a fresh jolt of pain through him. Emira used this moment slam her foot into Monroe's stomach. He fell to his knees, then the Traumweber lifted the chair leg and swung hard. The solid wood impacted with his head and his vision went fuzzy, Monroe fully fell over, he could feel himself losing consciousness. The Traumweber walked away and over to the where Nick and Trubel were sleeping. Emira stood over them and put one hand on each their foreheads, closing her eyes as she did. Just as everything went black for Monroe, he saw the pattern on her woged form begin to glow.

* * *

Nick sat at the kitchen table, finishing his breakfast while Trubel fed Kelly. A few moments later Nick got up and put his dish in the sink.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower." Nick stated,

"Ok." Trubel replied, still trying to feed Kelly.

Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head before heading up the stairs. Nick ascended the stairs and started down the hall that led to the bathroom. Then he felt his heart rate sky rocket when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the guest bedroom. Then just a quick the hand covered his mouth, Nick froze as came face to face with Trubel. But it wasn't the Trubel he had been downstairs with just seconds before, she had the injuries that she had in Nick's dream. She slowly moved her hand off and stepped back.

"But...you were just...how?" Nick stuttered, glancing from Trubel to the direction of the kitchen.

"It's me. I need you to listen to me very carefully. This is all dream, you're asleep right now." Trubel whispered.

Nick looked at her in confusion.

"How do I know this is even you?" Nick questioned, taking a step back.

"Yeah, because there are tons of people out there who look exactly like me and know who you are." Trubel replied flatly.

"You could be Wesen." Nick suggested more to himself.

"What the hell kind of Wesen would I be?" Trubel threw her hand in the air.

"Shapeshifting chameleon." Nick crossed his arms defensively.

Trubel rolled her eyes and put her hand in her hips.

"Fine, tell me something only Trubel would know." Nick stated.

"When we first met, you decked me, then I tried to head-butt you. Whenever I have to leave I give you my black knight, and whether you'll admit it or not, you want a ride on my bike. We good now?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Remember the Wesen we encountered. It's called a Traumweber, it did this to you. It put you in a coma. You have to wake up." She continued.

"Wait if this is a dream, how are you here right now?" Nick inquired, still unsure.

"Monroe and Rosalee helped me, I'm asleep right now too." She replied.

"It's the venom, the blue smoke. That what does this, it puts you in a dream state, it makes you dream of your 'greatest wish.'"

Nick sat down on bed, breathing a deep sigh. He leaned forward holding his head in his hands. Nick wanted to find another explanation, he wanted to think that this was Trubel playing some joke on him, but he could still hear the other her downstairs. In the back if his mind, he knew it was too good to be true but he didn't want to believe it, he wanted it to be real. Then another thought crossed his mind, if Trubel was here, that meant she had seen everything. Nick felt his cheeks flush red, but he Trubel could see because his head was still buried in his hands.

Trubel stood to the side as Nick sat on the bed. She could only imagine what he must be feeling right now. She stood for a moment lost in thought That's when Trubel became aware of a growing uneasiness, she couldn't explain it, something just felt...wrong. Trubel looked around and began to realize her surrounding where starting to fade.

"Nick." Trubel spoke, a rising urgency in her voice.

Nick looked up at her, then he too realized everything was fading.

"Nick, something's very wrong. You need to wake up. Now." Trubel stated, as Nick stood.

Slowly the world around them completely faded out, leaving them standing in a dark void. Nick looked around wide eyed, that's when Trubel saw her. Emira stood several feel away, and she looked less then pleased.

"You know..." The Traumweber started, walking around slowly.

"I tried to play nice, I really did. I gave you everything you ever wanted. I gave you a place where you were happy." She stated.

"You could have lived a lifetime here before the venom killed you. You could have grown old in a world where everything would always be alright." She added.

"All you had to do was leave me alone. But thanks to your little girlfriend now you're gonna die." Emira hissed.

"You're in my world now." She spoke quietly, but menacingly.

She woged, then a second later a blue smoke appeared. It flowed into the Traumweber's hands and materialized into two large knives. Trubel's eyes darted around, seeing as they were a dark empty space, any chance of a weapon was out. They were defenseless. Then like lightening Emira hurled the knife in their directing. Trubel tackled Nick to the ground and out of the path of the blade.

"Run." She yelled, quickly getting up and dragging Nick with her.

Together they sprinted through the darkness dodging flying knives as they did. This continued for what felt like forever. No matter which direction they went Emira was already there, and whenever they managed to disarm her, another blade would appear in her hands. It was like a nightmare now, and Emira was the one controlling it. They quickened their already fast pace, dogging the Traumweber once more. They tore through the near darkness for about a minute. Just as they stopped to catch their breath, Trubel glanced back and there she was again. The Grimm let out an exhausted sigh. The Traumweber smirked before hurling a wave of sharp objects at them, both Nick and Trubel dove out of the way. Then just like that Emira disappeared, the knives dropped to 'floor' of the void with clatter and slowly began to disintegrate. Nick took a shaky breath, looking around frantically.

"Where'd she go?" He said quietly.

Trubel remained silent. Nick looked back at her as she stood behind him. Trubel was motionless, gazing at him in shock. But not because of Emira's sudden disappearance, it was because one of the knives had hit its target. Trubel could feel blood beginning to seep through her shirt, Nick's gaze dropped to her stomach and a look of pure horror crossed his features. Trubel pulled the knife out of her abdomen, it disintegrating in her hand a second later. The pain hit her next, it was almost like a delayed reaction. She could fell her body begin to go into shock, her knees buckled and she started to fall. Nick caught her and crumpling to the ground with her in his arms.

"Hey look at me, you're going to be alright. It's gonna be fine." He assured, attempting to apply pressure to the gaping wound.

"You said it yourself, it's just a dream. It's not real." He added.

Trubel shook her head.

"It's a dream, but for some reason the pain and death part is very real. If you're harmed in the dream, you're harmed in reality." Trubel explained, her voice strained.

The crimson substance now coated Nick's hand and had begun pool around her.

"Nick...Nick, you have to wake up. You can do it, you can wake yourself up, you just gotta try." Trubel looked up at him, her breath coming out short and ragged.

"What about you?" He asked, still holding her.

"I'll figure it out, now go." She prompted, feeling herself begin to shake.

"I'm not leaving you unless I know you can come with me. Now tell me truthfully, can you wake up?" Nick countered, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, but whether I can or not it doesn't matter. I came here to bring you back." She spoke quietly.

"It matteres to me." He stated firmly.

"Nick..." She whispered.

"You have a family out there. You have a son, he needs you, they all need. I'm expendable, you're not." She informed.

"No you're not. Okay, you never have been." Nick persisted, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I know it's not a perfect world out there, I know it's hard. But you can make it through it, I know you can. You have a chance with Adalind and Kelly." She said quietly, brushing the tear away.

"But I don't want to go back to a world that you might not be in." He admitted, hanging his head.

"You can't stay here. You need to wake up, I'll try to too. Okay?" She replied, putting her hand on his cheek and lifting his head to look at her.

"Okay." He said, his voice barely audible.

Nick took a breath, he closed his eyes as if to focus and he slowly began to fade away. He became more transparent then eventually disappeared altogether, leaving Trubel alone in the dark nothingness. She knew she couldn't wake herself up, she could feel it. Trubel stared off into the semi-darkness that was above her and surrounded her. Was this it, was this how she would go? She thought of Nick, she thought of how she loved him. And now she would never get a chance with him. She felt a tear slide down the corner of her pessimistic side of her told her that even if she had made it out of this unscathed, her and Nick wouldn't have had a chance anyway, he was with Adalind. Maybe he did love Trubel, but he had a responsibility to his son and the mother of his child. A sob escaped Trubel's throat, her thoughts, and the reality of all that had happened weighed heavy on her. But none of that mattered now, she had done what she came here to do, she saved Nick. He was awake, and he was alive. Trubel was tired. She could feel herself sinking, sinking farther into some familiar yet unknown state of consciousness.

* * *

Nick's eyes snapped open and, the first thing he saw was the Spice Shop ceiling. The Grimm immediately sat straight up, eyes darting around. The Shop was wrecked and Monrore was across the room helping Rosalee to her feet. They were both disheveled and Monroe had blood on his shirt. Then Nick saw the Traumweber, she was lying on the floor with her throat ripped out. Then Nick's eyes landed on Trubel, she was next to him still asleep and blood beginning to soak her shirt.

"Trubel." Nick yelled. He frantically got to his feet Nick once again attempted to stop the bleeding.

Monroe and Rosalee's attention snapped to the Grimms, quickly realizing what was wrong they rushed over to Trubel's side. Rosalee took over for Nick as she started trying to treat the wound.

"I can't get the blood to stop." Rosalee spoke, her voice serious.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Nick questioned, kneeling down next to Trubel.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the hospital." Rosalee announced.

"Monroe get the car ready we need to move her." Rosalee told him, Monroe nodded and quickly bolted out of the room.

"Trubel can you hear me?" Nick spoke, still kneeling next to her.

He noticed that where a few tears leaking out of the corner of her closed eyes.

"Please wake up. Theresa please, just come back." He whispered.

"Please..."


	6. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters, except Emira but she dead. :(**

 **Description: In the aftermath of the Traumweber, Trubel is left in a coma.**

* * *

Nick walked down the white hallway of the hospital, his shoes squeaking slightly on the hard, slick floor. This section was relatively empty seeing as it was late evening time. Nick continued walking until he reached room 520. Nick stepped around the corner and he knew he would never get used to the sight before him, no matter how many times he saw it. Trubel laid asleep in a hospital bed, she was hooked up to an IV and a few other machines. She had been in a coma for the past several weeks. She was breathing on her own, which was good, but she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with her, Rosalee didn't even really know. All they knew was it had something to do with the Traumweber venom and that they couldn't go back in because 'Emira' was dead.

Nick felt a pang of sadness in his chest, he sighed and walked fully inside. With Adalind gone, taking Kelly with her, Nick spent most of his spare time at the hospital. And since the hospital didn't have visiting hours, sometimes he'd even stay there all night. It wasn't like he slept much anyway, and now his house was full of memories of a son that he had been separated from.

"Hey." Nick spoke to a comatose Trubel, taking off his jacket and throwing it in the chair.

"Hope you're doing well." Nick added quietly, as he watered the small 'get well soon' potted plant that Rosalee had put there.

As usual, the only reply was the continued steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Worked a case today, turns out Black Claw can even make Willahara's dangerous." Nick chuckled.

The Grimm pulled up a chair and sat next to the hospital bed and continued the one sided conversation.

"I still have no idea where Kelly is, and it's becoming pretty clear that Black Claw is gearing up for something big." Nick sighed.

Nick leaned forward and took Trubel's unmoving hand.

"Trubel, I don't know how to do this without you." Nick whispered.

"Which probably seems weird because I did before we met, but I don't know how anymore."

"I don't know if you can hear me, and I know I say this all the time, but please wake up. Please come back." Nick rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know you believe that I can get through it all, but I need you...I love you." Nick's voice broke

"And when you wake up, I'm gonna make sure you know that." Nick kissed her hand.

Nick rested his forehead on the edge of the hospital bed. If he thought it was hard before the Traumweber, it was harder now. He had been tired of it all, then he had been given everything he wanted, a perfect world where he was happy. Only to be thrust back into what quickly became a harsher reality then before. She was in a coma, Kelly was gone, and Black Claw was tightening its grip on Portland.

Nick took a breath, and sat up straight. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. The Grimm got up and walked over to a small cabinet across the hospital room. He pulled out a book, the book marker sitting halfway between the pages. Nick sat back down and opened it. He took the marker out and started reading out load where they had left off the previous day. It was something that Nick had been doing daily. He would read for a few hours a day, occasionally providing commentary or laughing at a funny part of the story. It helped him relax, and he hoped that it helped Trubel too.

* * *

"The End." Nick read the final page.

"That was a good one." Nick stated, stretching his arms.

"I've already got another book picked out, I'll bring it by tomorrow." Nick added, yawning.

Nick got up, his legs slightly stiff, and set the book aside. Nick glanced at his watch, not really caring what time it was. Like most nights, he didn't really want to go 'home.' There was nothing there for him. Right now the only person he truly loved that was within his reach was lying in a hospital bed, physically present, yet unreachable.

Nick eye lids where heavy, and his muscles sore from the hectic day he had had.

Nick walked over to the side of Trubel's bed and did what he had done many times since she had been there. He sat down and laid back, taking her hand, and lacing his fingers through hers. He laid his head next to hers and listened to her steady breaths. It was comforting, because it reminded him that she was still alive, she was still holding on. Nick closed his tired eyes and let the gentle beep of the heart monitor lull him to sleep.

* * *

Nick stretched as early morning light peeked through the closed window blinds. Nick rubbed his eyes, he had slept heavier than he had in a long time. He made sure Trubel was covered up before he glanced at his phone. He had several missed calls. There were some from Monroe and Rosalee, then some from Meisner. Nick dialed Meisner's first, knowing that if he was calling it was probably something serious. Nick stepped out into the hallway, pacing slightly as it rang.

"Burkhardt." Meisner greeted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick replied.

"Bonaparte is dead." Meisner simply stated.

"What! How?" Nick blurted.

"Renard killed him last night. I can't believe I didn't realize it, but from the looks of it he was working a double agent angle the whole time." Meisner informed.

"Where is he now?" Nick inquired.

"Gone, in the wind. He and Adalind disappeared with Diana." Meisner answered.

"Why would they do that?" Nick asked.

"Most likely to get Diana away from all this. She's very powerful and the last thing she needs is to grow up in an environment where people want to use her as a weapon." Meisner explained.

"What about my so..." Nick trailed off, as he spotted Monroe and Rosalee coming down the hospital hall. They had Kelly.

Nick let the phone slip from his grasp and fall to the floor, as he took off running to close the gap. Nick took Kelly, holding him tight and giving him kisses.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you so much." He spoke to Kelly, a mix of joy and disbelief in his voice.

"Where'd you guys find him?" Nick questioned, looking to Monroe and Rosalee.

"We were setting up to open the shop this morning, then someone knocked on the door. When we got to the door, no one was there except for this little guy." Rosalee replied.

Nick kissed Kelly on the forehead, finally had him back. He didn't know why or how, he was just happy to have him back.

* * *

Nick strode down the hospital corridors, he was headed to work but he figured his stop by and check on Trubel. Though he was overjoyed it have Kelly back, Trubel's predicament still left a nagging ache in his heart.

As Nick rounded the corner, he was surprised to find Meisner and Eve. Nick stopped in his tracks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked.

"We wanted to talk, we thought you'd be here." Meisner replied.

Nick nodded.

"Bonaparte's death was a heavy blow Black Claw, it allowed us to vertically wipe them out I'm Portland. They've been weakened, not just here but in other cities where they have strongholds as well." Meisner explained.

"As of tomorrow, Eve and I will be leaving Portland, we're needed elsewhere now. The compound will still be here, but it will be less active." Meisner continued.

"Okay." Nick answered simply in understanding.

Meisner glanced at Trubel, who just laid there, deathly still.

"I'm sorry about what happened with her. She's irreplaceable and she will be missed." Meisner spoke, maintaining his serious attitude, but with hints of sympathy behind his words.

Nick didn't reply, he didn't know what to say. So he made a gesture of understanding and acceptance of his condolences.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to contact us." Meisner said.

"I won't." Nick answered.

Meisner have Nick a light par on the shoulder as he walked by and out of the room. Eve stayed where she had been the whole time, rigid and quiet.

"Goodbye Burkhardt." She spoke.

"Goodbye." Nick replied, before moving past her and sitting next to Trubel.

Eve seemed to be searching for the right words as she looked at the comatose Grimm. Sympathy and emotions in general weren't her strong suit these days.

"She was a good soldier." Eve finally spoke.

"She's a lot more than that." Nick snapped.

Nick knew Eve was trying, but at that moment his emotions were getting the better of him. To him, Trubel was so much more. She was his best friend, his partner. She was always there for him, and they connected on a very deep level. He never had to put up any facades of normalcy, or pretend that he was anything but himself. She was one of the few people who knew him through and through, Grimm, cop, and everything in between. So yes, she was so much more than just a 'soldier.'

Eve remained quiet for several moments.

"I can help you wake her up." Eve broke the silence.

Nick's full attention snapped to the Hexenbiest.

"What? How? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Nick questioned quickly.

"You said she was injured while inside the dream, that would account for her inability to wake up. It takes a certain amount of strength to break free from the venom, and the injury would've weakened her." Eve stated, in her usual monotone.

"So she's dreaming?" Nick inquired.

Eve shook her head.

"No, in order for it to properly work, the Traumweber venom requires something to...direct it. Without that, the host becomes trapped deep within their own mind, I believe that's what happened to Trubel." Eve explained.

"How do we wake her up?" Nick asked.

"There's a root, it simply amplifies a preexisting mental connecting that most people who are close to each other already possess. When used correctly, it allows one to enter someone else's mind. "The Hexenbiest continued.

"In the future, it would be a better combatant for Traumweber venom. Unlike with the venom, if harmed while inside, you are not affected in reality." She added.

"How do I find it?"

"I can get you some, but it'll take me a few hours." Eve replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Nick spoke.

"It is and always has been very evident that got care very deeply for her. And I believe she cares for you as well." Eve answered calmly.

"How do you know?" Nick said.

"She hid her feelings well, but I'm able to sense people's emotions. That and, at the compound she used to wake up screaming your name. Most people can't hear it through the metal walls, but like I said a can sense things." Eve stated, her words still monotone.

Nick wasn't quite sure how to take that, she would scream his name. And more importantly, what was she dreaming about that would make her wake up that distressed.

Eve turned and started walking out the door.

"Eve." Nick called after her.

Eve turned back, maintaining her stick straight posture.

"Thank you." Nick told her.

Eve nodded, before she walked away, her features still neutral.


	7. Walls and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, if I did though...**

 **Description: Nick goes into Trubel's mind.**

 **Hi! There's some not-so-subtle symbolism here because we're writing someones mind as if though it where a psychical place. So this technically qualifies as angst, but hey look on the bright side, Trubel back story and badassery. I promise the next chapter won't be so depressing, I just had to break the memory sequence into two parts because it was so long.**

* * *

Nick shifted on his feet, as he peered down the hospital hall, making sure that no one was coming.

"Are you almost done?" Nick asked Rosalee.

Rosalee stood inside the room, putting the finishing touches on the tincture that was made with the root that Eve had given them.

"Done." Rosalee announced, pouring the liquid into a glass.

"Are you sure, I mean neither of us have ever heard of this root before. It's not gonna like kill him or anything?" Monroe inquired, as he stood across the room holding Kelly.

"Yes. I followed the instructions Eve gave me exactly." Rosalee assured.

"Ok, let's do this." Nick prompted.

He knew he shouldn't be in a hurry, but Nick wanted to get Trubel out of there as fast as possible. Not only did he miss her, but she was trapped in her head, and Nick knew for a fact that in many way she was scared of her own mind. Spending years thinking you're crazy tends to do that to a person.

Nick took a seat in the chair next to Trubel's bed.

"I know this is probably a stupid question but, do you have any idea what it's gonna be like in there. Where would she even be?" Nick inquired.

"Psychology was never by strong suit, but I'd guess somewhere in the subconscious." Monroe answered.

Rosalee nodded in agreement.

"It all probably be dark and...full of her worst fears." Rosalee added.

"Nice." Nick sighed, shuttering at the thought of what she might have already endured.

"But on the bright side at least you don't have to worry about dying or getting hurt." Rosalee chime in.

"Assuming it doesn't kill him." Monroe commented.

"Not helping." Nick shot Monroe and glance.

"Sorry, sorry." Monroe muttered.

Rosalee handed Nick the glass of dark brownish liquid. Nick steeled himself and drank it down, he shivered from the bitter taste.

"Now what?" Nick asked.

"We wait, just try to relax." Rosalee informed.

Nick nodded and drew a deep breath. He looked over at Trubel, he was finally going to get her back. Nick reached out for her hand and once again intertwined his fingers with hers. He let himself relax in his chair and briefly closed his eyes. But to his surprise when he opened them, he suddenly found himself somewhere else. He was no longer in the hospital, he was standing outside of a large, white wall.

Nick looked around, the area was well lit but there was nothing but darkness behind him. The only option seemed it be getting past the wall. Nick spent the next several minutes trying to find a way in. He walked the entire perimeter of the wall several times, there were no openings of any kind and the wall was too smooth to climb. After several more minutes, he leaned against the wall and breathed a heavy, tired, sigh.

"Trubel, you gotta let me in." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Nick jumped when he heard a slight cracking noise. He looked up at the wall, there was now a large crack running through it. Slowly he stepped closer to it and touched the wall. More cracks appeared underneath his hand, Nick pulled away in shock but quickly put his hand back. Finally when the section was through ally cracked all it took was for Nick to tap his finger against it, then it came tumbling down.

Nick stepped through the section of broken wall, then suddenly the scene shifted and Nick was standing in a house he didn't recognize. There where people there, they were talking as if they didn't see him. After attempting a few time Nick quickly realized he couldn't interact with them. They we're like a projection. There was a woman taking to a little girl, she had long black hair and big doe brown eyes. That when Nick realized it, it was Trubel. As best as Nick could guess he had stumbled into her memories. He looked at the little girl, she seemed so happy, so innocent. After a few minutes Nick walked into another room only to find himself in another memory.

After several more memories Nick soon discovered that every time he went into another room or through a door, he would end up in other memory. But that wasn't all, each memory looked different, like everything was a different color. It was almost as if they were color coded. After observing a few more memories, it became apparent that they in fact where. The color of the atmosphere seemed to indicate what she was feeling during that specific memory.

Red meant it was a negative memory, when something bad happened it was always red. When she was sad it was gray. Fear was a dark blue. And when she was happy, everything was vibrant and bright. It was rarely ever bright.

Nick walked into another room and quickly found himself in a garage, the world around him was a deep scarlet red. Trubel stood a few feet away, she looked about 13 now, her black hair was in a long ponytail. But she wasn't alone, there was a large man there with her. She was helping him with electrical work in the garage. Nick felt his heart rate quicken, he knew was this was and it immediately made him feel suck to his stomach. He had heard her recount it at the dinner table that evening so many nights ago. A few moments later then the man unconsciously woged into a Sigbarste, the young Trubel glanced over at him and her eyes widened in horror. She stumbled back while the Wesen's expression changed to anger.

"Grimm!" His gravely voice growled.

Before Trubel could run he decked her to the floor, knocking over a shelf and the tool box in the process. Objects spread across the floor with a clatter as Trubel violent struggled against his weight.

"Look what we have here, a little Grimm." His voice rumbled still woged.

He raised his fist to deliver a blow. Nick was clenching and unclenching his fist now, he wanted nothing more than to stop this. But he couldn't, he couldn't even touch anybody, his hand would simply pass through. That didn't stop Nick from wishing he could change it, he had fought a Sigbarste before and it wasn't by any means pleasant, but Nick would happily go toe to toe with this bastard any day.

The Sigbarste pinned her down and prepared to strike, she yelled and screamed, frantically clamored for something, anything. Then amongst the mess, her hand found a screw driver. He gripped it tight then plunged it into the man's neck with force strong enough to penetrate the Wesen's thick skin. He let out a howl of pain and quickly backed off. Nick found himself wanting to cheer.

"You bitch." He growled clutching his neck.

The young Trubel was on her feet in a second and dashed out the large mental door of the garage, quickly sprinting across the pavement driveway. A moment later, a woman came running out of the house and into the garage. Nick assumed it was one of Trubel's foster parents. She gasped and started screaming for her husband as she saw the fully woged Wesen. The Sigbarste got up, ripped the screw driver from his neck, and took a menacing step toward the woman. Nick turned and quickly walked through another door, he couldn't watch any longer.

The next thing Nick knew, he was outside, he was on street corner. The sky was dark and the only illumination consisted of a few spaced street lamps. The area and the neighborhood around him was dumpy, and worn down. Everything was gray, so gray it was nearly colorless. That when he saw her. Trubel walked by him, she was older, maybe 16. Her hair was short now and she wore a leather jacket, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground occasionally glancing around at her surroundings. Nick followed her from a goodly distance for several minutes. Then a small ground of boys came around a street corner and started following her. There were 3 of them, they looked like they were gang members of some kind. They wore street clothes, where riddled with offensive tattoos, and even appeared to have several weapons. Nick could've sworn one of them had a machete in a back sheath.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, jogging to catch up with her.

The world around Nick briefly flashed to blue before shifting to a deep red. Nick took a deep breath, something bad was about to happen.

"Hey, it's Rubel right?" The one with the machete questioned.

Trubel kept walking.

One of then stepped on front of her blocking her path.

"One of my boys says that you killed a friend of ours." The gang member spoke.

"So I called some favors, you got an interesting rap sheet T-Rubel. Or should I saw Trubel, because that what you are, trouble. At least for us, and problems like you need to be dealt with." He continued.

Trubel have him a piercing glare.

"See, you killed one of my dealers, and I just can't let that slide." He added, pulling the machete from the sheath while the two other ganger members blocked any path of escape she had.

Nick recognized the machete, it was the one Trubel carried to this day. She didn't flinch she just fell into a fighting position, her intense gaze never wavering.

"Oh, you think you're tough? Show her boys." The one with the machete taunted.

Then at once all 3 of them woged into Klaustreichs. Trubel eyes briefly widened in shock, but that was nothing compared to the reaction of the gangs members. The one with the machete backed away in horror, while another ran off, tripping over himself and disappearing into a dark ally.

"She's a Grimm!" The one with the machete screamed.

Trubel wasted no time and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, she slammed her fist into his face and picked up the machete he had dropped. Trubel held it tight and plunged it through his shoulders. Then the other remaining Wesen came Trubel, he used his feline claws to slash Trubel across the back. She let out a yell of pain, but pain quickly turned to anger. She swung the blade around and lobbed of his hand. He feel to the ground clutching his arm, Trubel was up in a second and with one swipe she severed his head from his body. Trubel turned to the other gang member, he held his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"W...who...the hell are you?" He stammered.

Nick looked at her, she stood there injured and disheveled. He saw the fire that he knew all too well ignite in her eyes, the fight. Now she seemed more like the she was when he had met her. That's when Nick realized before she even replied, this the moment she truly became 'Trubel.'

"You said it yourself, I'm Trubel." She replied.

"You know it has a nice ring to it." She added.

The Wesen took a breath and woged once more, attempting to attack her again. But with a few seconds his head hit the pavement with a dull thud. Trubel leaned against the nearby wall of a building, the fight and the injury beginning to wear on her. She looked down at the machete in her hand, she and shifted it in her grasp. She walked over it the dead gang member and retrieved the back sheath. She wiped the blade off and sheathed it, then put the machete on and put her leather jacket in over. Trubel grabbed her duffel bag and let out a shaky breath before walking away.


	8. Color Coded

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two badasses**

 **Description: Nick discovers a few new emotions.**

 **Hi, this chapter is a little happier, I don't if it really qualifies a fluff, but I'm hoping the car scene is at least kinda cute.**

* * *

Trubel grabbed her duffel bag and let out a shaky breath before walking away. Nick followed her around the street corner and the scene around shifted once more. He was in the trailer, he saw himself and Trubel. She was standing on one end, intently flipping through a Grimm book, while he was by the door. It was the first time he brought her there just after they had met. The world around him was, bright, brighter then _he_ remembered it, and bursting with vibrant colors. She associated this with happiness.

"It's my truth too. I see what you do." The other Nick spoke.

"No, you can't." Trubel replied, her voice harsh, yet her eyes portraying slight pain.

"Everything in these books, I can see too." Nick saw himself gestured to the pile of books.

"I don't understand." She said quietly.

"Neither did I. I thought I was going crazy, but I had somebody who could explain to me what a Grimm was." He continued, slowly walking closer to her.

"Tell me." She whispered, her voice breaking.

* * *

The next several memories Nick saw where of him and Trubel and the time they spent together before she left with Josh. He noticed one reoccurring trait, they were all so bright. She seemed to be happy in almost every memory she had of them, whether it was them doing Grimm work together, or something as small as them being in the same room together. Then he started to notice something else, her memories began to be tinted with another color as well, it was almost a purple. It was faint at first, but it was very slowly became more apparent.

Soon Nick found himself in the moments before Trubel left with Josh. The world was a deep gray as Trubel said goodbye to him. It intensified as she began to cry, he pulled her into a hug and the shade of purple flared once more. Nick couldn't help but wonder what that color meant, so far he had figured out most of the other colors. But he hadn't really seen the purple before and it didn't seem to behave like the other colors. After Trubel drove away, Nick walked around another corner, he soon drifted back into memories of him and Trubel. They were after she had come back, they were still primarily bright, though at times she seemed to be sad and he couldn't quite figure out why. The purple remained present in many of the happy memories and was becoming a clearer and stronger shade.

After going through several memories, Nick was in his current house. Trubel was sitting at the kitchen counter eating while Nick and Adalind where playing with Kelly. Nick remember that day, nothing eventful really happened, though it seemed to have some importance to Trubel. The memory was...different, it had a new color Nick hadn't seen before it, a deep shade of green. He watched Trubel intently to see if he could figure out what she was feeling. She continued eating, occasionally glancing up at Adalind, himself, and Kelly. She didn't smile she simply kept an emotionless expression on her face. After a while Nick noticed she was trying very hard to focus on her food and look anywhere but at Nick and Adalind.

He wracked his brain for what green was associated with. Nature, Luck, money...

"...Envy." Nick whispered to himself.

Nick continued to watch Trubel, could she really be jealous? After a while Trubel let out a barely audible sigh and aggressively took a bit of her food before getting up and quietly slipping away. Nick left to move in to another memory, he needed to know more.

The next memory Nick popped up in was one he remembered very well, it happens a few weeks before Trubel left for Santiago. He was in the back seat of his patrol car, the other him and Trubel sat in the front seat. It had been a long week, Black Claw had been very active and Hank had needed a day off. Nick was working a Wesen case at the time, so Trubel had been helping him. They were currently on a stake out and had been for the past 4 hours. They sat watching the building in front of them, listening to the low music coming from the radio and sharing a box of crackers. After a while Trubel sighed and stretched her undoubtedly stuff limbs. She them laid back in the seat and put her feet on the dash. The other Nick laughed and shook his head.

"What? I'm surprised you're not telling me to get my damn feet off your dash." Trubel smirked.

"So much has changed lately and I guess I'm just...I'm glad you're still you." He replied, a slight smile forming.

"I know a lot of things have happened, I don't want you to change to." He added, his tone quiet.

"Hey, I'm still me, I'm still the Trubel you know. And nothing, no amount of time away or training can change that." She assured.

Nick smiled slightly, nodded, and went back to watching the building. After a moment of silence Trubel spoke.

"What about you? W...what about us, are we good?" She said quietly, dropping her gaze.

That caught his attention and he turned to face her.

"I'm still me too, and we are still us." He reassured.

"We've been through so much together, you're still my best friend and nothing can change that. I won't let anything change that, I promise." He continued, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Trubel gave him a warm smile, and held his hand.

Then the whole world shifted to the same purple color. Nick attempted to figure out what it was, he looked at Trubel. He looked at her eyes as she looked at him in the memory, that's when it hit him. It was love. Purple was love, she loved him.

After a moment the other Nick and Trubel went watching the building.

"You're an idiot." Nick audibly said to memory version of himself.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered.

How could he have missed that, how could he not have realized. He had been so caught up in everything, so caught up in trying to bury his feelings for her that he never noticed just been drifting through her memories, he needed to find a way out.

Nick got out of the car and, and as expected, was moved to other memory. He was in his house again. So far he had been going through doors and to different places/rooms, he needed to think outside of the box...or maybe the house. Nick took in his surroundings, then he saw the window. Nick opened it and perched on the window sill, it was dark and he couldn't see what lie below or in front of him. Eve had said that he couldn't be harmed here, it was time to test that theory. Nick leapt off the sill and into the darkness, he fell what felt like a short distance. Nick landed on the hard ground, it knocked the wind out of him but didn't injure him. Nick rolled onto his back and groaned, then got up and dust himself off. He looked back at where he had just been, it was large fenced area that resembled a maze. That areas was just one small section of the overall place that was Trubel's mind. There was a vast array of other places that varied in appearance, they all seemed to lead here, and the maze was just one possible route. Nick was now in a wide open space, and in front of him was a pitch black door shaped void. It wasn't solid, more like wherever it was seemed completely devoid of light. That must be the subconscious. Nick mentally prepared himself, if he thought some of her memories where bad, he didn't want to even think about what was in there. But either way, she was in there and he would face whatever he needed to if it meant getting her back.


	9. Subconscious

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, if I did well you can guess what would be canon.**

 **Description:** Nick journeys into Trubel subconscious.

* * *

Nick stepped through the door and into the darkness, since it was pitch black he reached out to feel what was in front of him. There were walls on both side of him, but he could faintly see an opening up ahead of the tunnel-like entrance. He kept walking until he reached the end, he peeked his head through the large door sized opening. Beyond it was a very dimly lit indoor area, it looked like the inside of a large building. Nick walked farther inside, it was semi-dark and there where seemingly random objects strewn around. H walked around the looking over the objects, he couldn't help but wonder if they meant something. Nick thought hard, he thought back to his high school psychology. _Ideas_. He remembered reading somewhere that the subconscious was where ideas where born. That made sense, surly he didn't think that her subconscious was just full of her worst fears...

Nick train of thought was derailed when he heard a load grunt from across the room, he froze momentarily then ducked down, blending with the darkness of the rest of the room. Nick was thankful he had seen it before it had seen him. It was the Sigbarste, more specifically, the one from Trubel childhood. And the fully woged monstrosity was headed in his direction. He quickly looked around for an escape route, he found it in the form of stairs that were off to his right. Nick soundlessly crept towards them without attracting the Sigbarste's attention and began his assent. He quickly but quietly hurried up the stairs then stepped onto the next level of the building. The second level was just as dark as the first.

"Trubel." Nick load whispered into the darkness.

There was no reply. Then a load yell cut through the silence like a knife, it belonged to a male, Nick could've sworn it sounded familiar. He took off running in the direction of the noise, and ran down a hallway that branched off from the main area. Nick stopped in his tracks as he rounded a corner and discover who the voice belonged to. Nick saw himself, lying in the floor covered in his own blood. He backed away and walked down another hallway, only to be faced with the dead bodies of the rest of the group. Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, even Bud. Nick looked on in horror, he quickly walked away and back to the stair case. Nick gripped the railing taking a deep breath, this was where she had been the whole time. This was what she had been seeing, even worse she was in here because of him. She was here because she came to save him, and he had left her. Nick felt a pang of guilt. He had to find her. Nick steeled himself and walked back through the halls, occasionally calling Trubel's name. To his great relief the bodies and carnage where gone when he came back through.

Nick went back to the staircase and climbed them once more. As he stepped into the next level he immediately noticed that it looked different than the rest. It looked like a hospital, no, it wasn't a hospital, it was an institution. Nick swallowed thickly, this couldn't be good. He started walking, navigating the complex hallways as best he could.

Then Nick stopped in his tracks as he turned down a hallway, coming face to face with two Wesen. They stood snarling, angry, and ready to charge. One was a Klaursite the other was a Coyotl. The Klaursite charged at Nick, he side stepped his attack then let loose a haymaker. Nick's fist connected with his jaw and the Klaursite tumbled to the ground. Before Nick could recover from the previous attack, the Coyotl had already reached him. The Wesen threw his full weight against Nick and tackled him, he slammed onto the cold, hard institution floor. It wrapped its canine hands around the Grimm's neck and clamped down. Nick struggled against the Coyotl as his lungs attempted to take in oxygen. Then next thing Nick knew the Coyotl had been torn away from him. It tumbled to the left and off of Nick, a figure landing on top of it. The Coyotl snarled and thrashed for a moment but the figure quickly plunged what appeared to be a makeshift knife into its chest. The Wesen disintegrated. Like lightening the figure was up and across the room, taking out the Klaursite before it had a chance to fully get to it's feet. Nick couldn't tell who it was, seeing as the figure had kept to the shadows of the already dimply lit room. Nick stood up, attempting to get a better look at the figure who was now back away slowly and farther into the shadows.

"Hey, who's there?" Nick asked, his voice low.

Nick squinted his eyes attempting to get a better look at the figure, that's when he realized it.

"Trubel?" He whispered.

* * *

Trubel's heart jack hammered as she gripped her knife tightly. She stood in the shadows, her clothes tattered and torn. She looked at Nick as he was still getting up off the ground. She couldn't watch him die, not again. Why heck was this happening here, all the times she had seen him die where on the second level. That's the only reason she was even on this wretched floor. Because as much as she hated institutions and being attacked by Wesen, she would rather be here than watching Nick and her friends die, or deal with the Sigbarste on the bottom level. Trubel knew full well she was asleep, she didn't know where exactly she was, only that it seems to house all of her worst fears. As best she could guess, it was either somewhere in her mind or in her dreams.

"Hey, who's there?" Nick spoke.

Trubel's breath caught, all the times she had seen Nick die had never directly spoken to her before.

"Trubel?" He said quietly.

"Nick?" She whispered back, taking a cautious step forward.

This couldn't be the real Nick, could it? How could he be here after what felt like weeks or even months. She had heard him a few times, sometime she would hear echoes of his voice. He would read to her or just talk to her, it gave Trubel comfort knowing he was still with her in the real world. But she had long ago given up hope that she would ever get out of this place. The expression on Nick face changed to relief and slight shock. Trubel felt a tear slip down her cheek, not even realizing it at first.

"It's me. It's me Nick. I'm here." He assured.

Trubel's knife slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a clang. Before she knew it, she was in motion quickly moving towards Nick. But so was he, he met her half way as she threw her arms tightly around him. She buried her face in his shoulder, a few tears seeping into his jacket. Nick held onto her like he was afraid if he didn't she might disappears. They crumpled to the floor, still holding onto one and other. Trubel let out a few quiet sobs.

"You're here? I…I can't believe you're really here." She breaths out quietly.

"Of course. I will always come for you. And I'm never leaving you again." He stated with a slight laugh, though she could tell he too was on the verge of tears.

Trubel squeezed him tightly, as he softly stroked her messy hair.

Nick momentarily pulled away, he put his hands on each side of Trubel's face and quickly and gently kissed her on the lips. She would've been more shocked had it not been for the fact that she was so happy to see him.

"I just want you to know, I'm in love you. I should've told you a long time ago, we probably could have avoided all this if I had. But I'm telling you now, I love you Theresa." Nick admitted.

A smile crept onto Trubel's lips and her heart leapt as what he had just said sunk in.

"I know, I love you too Nick. I love you more then you'll ever know." She beamed, slight tears still in her eyes.

Nick smile and gave her several more kisses on the lips and face, which made her laugh for the first time in a very long time. After a few more moments of being near one and other, Nick spoke.

"We gotta get out of here." Nick stated.

"We can't, trust me I've tried." She replied.


	10. Out of the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pineapple...wait...what...no. The characters, I don't own the characters. Nailed it!**

 **Description:** Trubel must face her oldest fear.

 **Wow I am so sorry, I have been meaning to post this for several days but this week has been utterly insane, so here is the next chapter there will be one more chapter after this. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far, I know it was a little dark at times and kinda veered away from the new Wesen but I hope it was good and that you all have enjoyed it so far.**

* * *

We gotta get out of here." Nick stated.

"We can't, trust me I've tried." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Nick inquired, standing and helping Trubel to her feet as well.

"The only way out that I can find is the door on bottom level, and there's no getting past that Sigbarste. It's like he guards the door or something." Trubel explained.

"We have to try." Nick stated.

"No, I can't...I can't go down there with that thing, not again." Trubel protested.

"Yes you can, Trubel we're in your head, this is your subconscious. You have all the power here." Nick turned to her.

Trubel could already feel her heart rate quickening. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. She needed to wake up and she knew full well that Nick wouldn't leave her behind again, not this time.

"Fine, let's go." Trubel agreed reluctantly.

Trubel led the way down the winding dark halls until she made it to the staircase. She stopped, holding onto the metal railing, her palms where beginning to sweat and she could feel the fear and anxiety rising within her. Nick trailed close behind.

"Hey, you can do this, I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." He assured.

Trubel nodded, and they started their decent.

Trubel couldn't help but wonder why this was so hard. There were a lot of her fears here, and Trubel would rank a lot of them on roughly the same level. The Sigbarste wasn't her worst fear, at least not anymore. But it was the deepest, her oldest. It was first thing her Grimm eyes had ever seen, and it had haunted her for so long. What it did to her foster parents, what it did to her life. In many ways, it was what she had been running from all those years, but the problem was that she couldn't escape it because it was in her head. Even now, even when she had become the hunter rather than the hunted, she still hadn't gotten past it. But this was it, as she and Nick passed the second level and headed for the first. This was the moment where she faced her oldest fear.

Trubel stepped off the stairs and onto the first level, Nick beside her. Her breath caught, there it stood. Across the room was the Sigbarste, the thing that started it all. Trubel stood rigid, mainly to hide the fact that was beginning to shake.

The Sigbarste locked eyes with the Grimms and let out a low growl. Then the next thing Trubel knew the Sigbarste was coming at them, they dove in opposite directions and out of the part of the behemoth. Nick was on his feet first and attempted to land a solid kick. But the Wesen deflected it, he grabbed Nick's shirts collar and shoved him back, sending him tumbling across the floor. Trubel did her best to push the rising fear from her mind, and she pounced. She threw a hard punch attempting to target the softer spots of its face. But to her surprise it caught her fist with one hand, it's other hand found Trubel's throat. Then she felt her feet leave the ground as the Sigbarste lifted her by her neck. She her air way constricted under the Wesen's vise-like grip. She struggled to frantically pry it's have off of her throat, however her attempts had no effect. Trubel felt the shrill sensation of fear flood her whole being, which only seemed to make the Wesen's grip tighter.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Nick yelled.

Nick attacked throwing several punches and kicks, the Sigbarste let go of Trubel and turned run face Nick. Trubel fell to the cold, hard floor, coughing and holding her throat. She inhaled sharply, now fully trembling. Trubel breaths came out in rapid gasps and she now felt too frozen with terror to even get up. She hadn't felt this weak and small since she was a child, and it was a feeling she had come to hate. She felt helpless, like there was nothing she could do, no way to beat it.

Then the Sigbarste knocked Nick down, the Wesen towered above him and clenched its fists menacingly. Then Trubel felt something awaken within her, something that overpowered the fear. Maybe it was simply seeing the Wesen attempting to hurt someone else she loved, but at that moment it was also the plain and simple fact that she was tired. Tired of being afraid, tired of running, she was ready to end this.

"That's it." Trubel hissed, pushing herself off the ground.

The Sigbarste turns around.

"I'm done. I'm done being afraid of you." Trubel said sharply, standing tall and facing off with the creature.

The Wesen growled and took a step forward.

"This ends right here, right now. I'm done running!" She shouted.

Trubel lunged at the Wesen landing a series of solid kicks and punches. The Sigbarste was briefly dazed and appeared weakened. She continued hitting, kicking and punching and clawing, it seemed to be wearing on the Wesen. This continued for several minutes as Nick lay seemingly unconscious on the floor.

The Wesen soon became angry, and in what appeared to be a last ditch effort, it charged at her. She sidestepped it, now behind the Sigbarste she jumped on its back, attempting to choke it. However in the scofful she accidentally snapped its neck. They both tumbled to the ground.

Trubel's pushed herself onto her hand and knees, looking at the body of the Sigbarste. The room was silent for a few moments save for the sound of Trubel's heavy, exasperated breath. She had done it, she had face her fear, and she had won. Nick got up off the ground and helped Trubel up.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

Trubel nodded, giving the Wesen one last glance as it disintegrated. She felt like a weight had been lifted, some previously unnoticed pressure relieved.

"You did it." Nick exclaimed.

"Technically we did it, I couldn't have done it without you." Trubel replied.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked, offering his hand.

Trubel looked around at the room one last time, it seemed just a little bit brighter then before.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She took his hand, cracking a small smile.

Together they walked through the large opening and out of the darkness.


	11. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Grimm. *sobs in distance***

 **Description:** Trubel and Nick finally wake up.

 **Hi! This is the last chapter! I originally planned for there to be one more scene but I feel like the last scene really wraps everything up nicely and stays relevant to the story so I decided to end it there. I would just like to thank everyone for staying with me through this story. It has been awesome to tell it to you all, to create a new Wesen, and to see where this plotline lead. Thank you all for your support, I couldn't have done this without you.**

* * *

Trubel slowly opened her eyes, the lights in the room around her where bright. She quickly realized she was in a hospital bed, she took in her surroundings. Monroe and Rosalee where there and they had Kelly.

"He did it." Rosalee exclaimed triumphantly.

Then Trubel's eyes fell on Nick, he was sitting in a chair next to her, his eyes still closed.

"Nick?" Trubel instinctively spoke, though her throat felt dry and scratchy.

He didn't answer. The Grimm quickly felt panic rise within her, she sat up ignoring the stiffness she felt.

"Nick!" She shook him slightly, now on her knees in the hospital bed.

"Oh crap." Monroe muttered.

"Nick wake up." Trubel shook him more violently.

"Wake up."

Then he jolted awake, making Trubel jump from the abruptness. Then to her surprise he started laughing.

"Got you, didn't I?" He chuckled.

Both Monroe and Rosalee took breaths of relief.

"You ass." Trubel smacked his arm.

Nick held his arm in mock hurt.

The next thing Trubel knew, he had leaned halfway onto her hospital bed and had pulled her into a hug. Despite her slight annoyance, she didn't protest, instead she leaned into his embrace.

Monroe and Rosalee stepped out, giving them some space.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back." Nick whispered.

Nick pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead to hers, a smile of relief and genuine happiness played at the corner of his lips. Trubel briefly closed her eyes, enjoying in the closeness.

"I know you know this already but I just want to say this out load." She started.

"I love you." She said quietly, smiling.

"I love you too." Nick beamed, leaning his chin forward, their lips meeting.

* * *

Nick sat in the chair next to Trubel. She was in the hospital bed with baby Kelly in her lap. The young child cooed softly, appearing to be very happy to see herl. It had been several hours since Trubel had awoken and Monroe and Rosalee had long since gone home. Though they would be coming by again tomorrow, along with Wu and Hank. Trubel would be spending the night, seeing as the doctors had no idea as to why she has mysteriously awoken, or why she has slipped into a coma in the first place. So they wanted her to stay a few days for observation. Nick would be staying with her, to which Trubel had opposed, telling him that he should go home and rest. He had used the excuse that he had made the mistake of leaving Grimms alone in the hospital far too many times and wasn't about to make it again. But in truth, Nick had just got her back and he didn't want to leave her side again. After the Traumweber and everything else that had happened, he just needed time be near her. To be close to her, and to know she was alright. She seemed happier too, like she had made peace with something. Nick could only guess that had to do with what happened when they were in her mind.

"I'm really glad you found him." Trubel spoke, snapping Nick from his thoughts.

"So am I...wait, how'd you know that?" Nick inquired.

"When I was asleep, sometimes I could hear you. It was echoed and muffled, but I could hear your voice." She explained.

"You would talk to me, keep me updated on everything that was happening...and you would read to me." She said quietly, with an almost fond smile on her face.

"Yeah, I really missed you. And I guess I hoped that maybe if you knew I was with you, that I was still there for you, it would help you." Nick replied, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"It did, honestly sometimes I think it was the only thing that kept me sane." She admitted, with a small laugh.

Nick took her hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You know, we only had two chapters left on the current book." Trubel spoke as if though she was hinting at something. Which made Nick break into a broad smile.

He stood up and walked across the room, getting the book from the drawer. Trubel adjusted Kelly in her lap, and leaning forward in anticipation as Kelly played with the ruffle of the hospital blanket. Nick sat down and opened the book taking out the marker. Nick started reading out load to them both.

* * *

Nick read the final words of the book before glancing back up at Trubel and Kelly. They had been quiet for a while and Nick couldn't help but smile when he realized they were both asleep. Trubel was leaning back sleeping peacefully, while Kelly had fallen asleep on her chest. Nick put the book on the small table next to the bed, and gently laid down with Trubel and Kelly. He laid his head next to hers, and held her hand, intertwining their fingers. She stirred slightly as he did, a small smile twitched at the edge of her lips before she settled back into sleep. He looked at the two of them and couldn't stop the odd warm feeling he felt in his chest. He thought back on all that had happened, and for once in a very long time, he realized he was happy. His life, as well as Portland was actually okay. No, it wasn't perfect, and it probably wouldn't stay 'okay' for long, but at that moment he was genuinely happy. Nick closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of Trubel and Kelly's breathing. This time with a smile on his face and a bit of hope in his heart. Trubel had been right about one thing, it wasn't a perfect world. But Nick knew that as long as he had these two in his life, it was just a little bit closer.


End file.
